


Sunset

by Summer Rain (Zeram)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeram/pseuds/Summer%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fierce nightmares are plaguing Jim, and Blair is taking the brunt of the problem.<br/>Sequel to The Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

This is a sequel to my first ever slash story "The Dawn". Thanx to those who sent me the lyrics for "Wonderful". Laura thanx for offering, I never got back to you. Hotmail deleted a buch of my posts 'cause my account was too big and your last post was lost before I had a chance to reread it. Just wanted to say thanx anyways :-) 

disclaimer:Jim and Blair belong to Pet Fly Productions. No money has exchanged hands for this story. 

## Sunset

by Summer Rain  


Jim slowly began coming to consciousness from the deep sleep he was in. He pulled the warm body next to him into an embrace. The body tensed momentarily before relaxing in his embrace causing Jim to frown and to wake up fully. 

He pushed himself up off the bed slightly to look at Blair. Blair turned slightly, regulating his breathing. 

"Chief?" there was no response from Blair, only a slight increase in his heartbeat "Chief what's wrong" 

Blair sighed after a moment "Nothing Jim, I'm just really tired. I've been up late all week grading papers and everything. I guess it's finally caught up to me" 

Jim frowned, was that a tremor in Blair's voice? 

"Well, there's nothing major at the precinct as far as I know. Maybe you should stay home and catch up on your rest" Jim said as he got out of bed to head for the shower. 

"Yeah, I think I'll do that" Blair mumbled knowing Jim would hear him. 

Jim walked down the steps in a daze. Why was Blair behaving so oddly. Had Jim done something wrong? Whatever it was he hoped Blair would tell him. He couldn't stand to have his love closed off from him. Blair had just agreed to a day off, Jim went into the shower his mind reeling. Blair never missed a day of work, maybe he was really sick. 

Jim rushed upstairs after drying off quickly. Blair still lay on his side, his face turned so Jim could not see him. Jim sat on the side of the bed and placed a hand on Blair's back, feeling when Blair tensed up immediately. 

"Baby, do you want me to stay here?" 

"No you go to work Jim, I'll be fine" Blair choked out, silently willing for Jim to leave. 

Jim paused for a moment, hurt that Blair wouldn't tell him what was going on. Finally he got up with a sigh "I'll see you later Chief" he said finally going down the stairs when Blair did not respond. 

Blair waited until a few minutes after he heard the lock click before he jumped out of bed he rushed over to the mirror and then paused in front of it his eyes closed taking a deep breath before looking at his reflection. 

He looked into the reflection seeing the tears beginning to roll down the face of his mirror image. He bought a hand up to touch the angry bruise that was beginning to form on his jaw. The bruise from where Jim had hit him. 

Blair stumbled backward from his reflection in the mirror and fell on to the bed. He curled up on the bed bringing his legs up and bending down so that he wound up almost in a fetal position. He remained in this position as the sobs racked his body. 

Jim called the loft to speak to Blair. The phone rang and the machine picked up. Jim hung up the phone. He didn't want to talk to the machine, he needed to speak to Blair to apologize for whatever he had done. He was just about to stand up to drive to the loft when Simon called him into the office to ask for his help on a case. 

Blair had heard the phone ring before but whoever had called did not leave a message, he had a feeling that it was probably Jim. He slowly straightened out on the bed, the tears stopping just as slowly. 

The phone rang again. Blair tensed for a moment wondering if it was Jim on the phone. He got up and began walking down the steps as the answering machine picked up. It was the university calling to say that a professor had taken ill and they needed Blair to cover the class. 

Blair sighed as he reached the bottom of the steps. He could ignore the message, pretend he hadn't been home and therefore missed it. On the other hand, he did need to get away from the loft if only to clear his mind. There were too many jumbled thoughts in his head and they all centered around the loft, around Jim. The best thing to do was to go to school and teach the class, if he was lucky he could get a class where at least half the students cared about what the lecture was about. 

If Blair thought that being at school would help clear his mind he was sadly mistaken. He could see every time some one spoke to him the first thing they saw was the bruise on his jaw. Blair felt exceedingly grateful that the day had been somewhat cool and he had been able to wear a long sleeved shirt. It was slightly uncomfortable but it was necessary to hide the other bruising on his arm. Luckily no one had pried much as to the cause of the bruise on his jaw and for those who had asked he simply mumbled something about falling while rollerblading. 

Despite all of the uncomfortable stares he was doing okay. That is until one of his advisees came to see him. Tracey was a special case, she reminded him a lot of Naomi and he had even told her so on one occasion. She had that somewhat carefree spirit but her eyes told a different story. She had those eyes that made you feel she could see into your soul. 

She came in and sat down on the edge of the desk, giving him one of her brilliant smiles. The smile turned into a frown when she saw the bruise on his face. 

"What happened Blair?" she asked carefully. 

"I tripped...rollerblading" Blair said, his eyes moving momentarily to the picture on the corner of his desk. 

Tracey turned to look at the picture. Blair stood next to a large man, they appeared to be on a camping trip. The man had one arm over Blair's shoulder and the other hand held a fish up. Blair had some sort of spear in one hand and held a fish up in the other hand. They both appeared to be laughing. 

Tracey turned to look back at Blair for a moment before speaking. 

"You know Blair, there was a time when I used to walk into doors a lot. Only thing was I would just bump into them because my partner was slamming me against them" she said carefully. 

"It's not like that. Jim would never hurt me." Blair said after a moment. 

Tracey leaned forward to touch the bruise on his jaw gently. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong Blair, but I think he already has" 

"It's not his fault, he's been having these nightmares. He just lashes out..." Blair's voice trailed away. 

"Has he told you what the nightmares are about? He must feel awful knowing that he's hurt you" she said. 

"He doesn't even know" 

"What? Why?" she asked incredulously. 

" I've just been hoping that it would go away" Blair said miserably "I don't want to hurt him...if he finds out what's been gong on..." 

"Don't you think it would hurt him worse if he woke one morning to find that he had really hurt you?" she asked. 

She glanced at her watch and jumped up. "I've got to get to class. Blair, please think about what I said" she said, coming around the table to give him a hug before leaving the office. 

Blair stood and left his office he barely had the energy to move. He wished that he could just wake up and find that it had all been a nightmare. The worst thing of all was that going to bed now had become tension filled for him where as before it had felt wonderful. He knew that whatever happened in the world outside once he was in the bed, being held in Jim's arms he was safe. Now there were times when just for a moment he felt that fear invade him. He knew as Tracey had said that one day a bruised jaw might be the least of his worries. Blair got into his car slowly and pulled out of the driveway to head back to the loft. 

When he reached the loft, Jim was already there. 

Jim had heard Blair out in the hallway. He seemed calm enough. 

"Hey Chief, I thought you were going to stay home?" he called from the sofa. 

"I was but the University called. They needed me to cover a class." Blair said moving into what was once his room and was now the den. He set his backpack down on the floor and came back out to begin preparing dinner. 

Jim followed him into the kitchen and put his arms around Blair's waist from behind sighing when Blair stepped out of the embrace. 

"Okay Chief. Whatever it is I'm sorry" Jim said to Blair's back. 

"You didn't do anything Jim. I just want to get dinner started okay?" Blair said, his voice shaking noticeably. 

Jim grabbed his arm to turn him around " No it's not..." he stopped when he saw the bruise on Blair's face. He reached out to touch it and Blair flinched visibly, his eyes widening with fear. 

Jim let go of Blair's arms as if scorched, he grabbed his jacket and left the loft. His heart and his mind racing. He ignored the sound of Blair calling his name behind him. 

Jim drove around for hours. He could not get the look of fear on Blair's face out of his mind. That look had cut him sharper than any knife could. What had caused it? 

Blair sat on the sofa. Where was Jim? It had been a few hours already and Jim still wasn't home. Blair stared at the door again and then decided to go up to bed. Damnit! he thought he could handle it but his body had other ideas. What must Jim have thought when he flinched like that. Blair lay on the bed and curled up hugging Jim's pillow to him. He lay like that for a while before finally drifting off to sleep. 

Jim came home late. He closed the door quietly and went up to his room. He looked down at the small form curled up on the bed. Blair's face was completely calm so different from how it had looked earlier. The look of calm was deceiving however for Jim could see the evidence of tears on Blair's face. He sighed and lay down on the bed carefully so as not to wake Blair. He gathered Blair close to him feeling as Blair relaxed in his arms. 

Blair was woken suddenly by the sound of Jim shouting in his sleep. He reached out to touch Jim's arm to wake him. He regretted it instantly. Jim flipped Blair out of the bed causing him to hit his face on the nightstand before falling to the ground. 

Jim woke when he heard the thump of Blair falling to the floor. He saw Blair shake his head as if to clear it and then get up from the floor and turn to go down the stairs. 

Jim stood up to help Blair but Blair turned his face away and went down the stairs quickly. He went into the bathroom and almost succeeded in locking the door but Jim caught it in his hand. 

"Oh god Blair your hurt" Jim said noting the new bruise on Blair's face. He reached forward to touch it and saw that same look from earlier on Blair's face. He looked down to see more bruising on Blair arm. Without even knowing why he was doing it he reached out and wrapped a hand around the bruise. It was an exact match for the size of his hand. He stumbled back in horror at the implications of that. 

He left the bathroom grimly as Blair sank down onto the side of the tub in a daze. Jim came back a moment later with some of Blair's clothes. "Blair get dressed" he said before leaving the room again. Blair did as Jim said and came out of the room to see Jim coming down the stairs with a bag. 

Jim handed him an envelope. "Blair there is some money in there and some clothes" he said indicating the envelope and the bag "I want you to take this and go somewhere safe" 

"No" 

"Blair.." 

"No I am not leaving you damnit! I promised I would take care of you" 

Jim grabbed the bag and opened the door and set it in the hallway. 

"Blair you can't take care of me with this. I think I'm going crazy here. I must be to hurt you like this. Please" 

"I am not going and that's fi...damnit Jim let me go!" Blair finished as Jim grabbed him around the waist and hauled him across the room. 

"Blair you are going to go somewhere safe" he said he placed Blair in the outside hallway and ran back in closing the door before Blair had the chance to turn around. 

"Jim I am not leaving you. Let me back in damnit!" Blair said knowing Jim could hear him through the door. When Jim didn't answer he sat against the wall facing the door leaning against his pack. 

"Jim I love you. Whatever is going on with you we have to work it out together. You are not going to do it alone and I am going to stay right here until you face that." 

Jim sat on the couch listening to the Blair still sitting outside of the apartment, Blair could be so stubborn sometimes. The thought caused Jim to give a sad smile. He stared through the balcony door. It was still dark outside, most of the world was still asleep. Judging by Blair's slowing breathing, even Blair would be asleep soon. 

There would be no sleep for Jim though. How could he sleep when he was being tortured by his thoughts. Even if Blair didn't want to face the situation Jim could. He felt as if his heart were shattering into a million pieces at the very thought that he could hurt Blair. He always thought of people that abused their partners as animals. Was that what he had become, an animal? 

He didn't deserve to have someone as beautiful as Blair and it was not physical beauty he was thinking of. Blair had a beautiful soul, he would never hurt anyone yet he was willing to be hurt to take care of Jim. 

*Oh, don't you see Chief? I don't deserve you taking care of me* He thought as he put his head into his hands. He moved back bringing his hands into his lap to stare at them for a moment. The realization came that these were the hands that had hurt his love. They were also the hands that had roamed Blair's body had shown Blair his love in a physical way. He growled in frustration and confusion. 

He listened again to the young man on the other side of the door. Blair was fully asleep now. He went to the door and opened it. Blair was half sitting half laying against his pack clutching it partly to him. Jim's heart clenched at the sight of his Guide in the hallway like this, refusing to leave. 

He walked over to Blair and passed a hand lightly over his face watching as Blair turned slightly, leaning into the touch. He leaned down and gathered Blair into his arms and walked back into the loft. His heart warmed as Blair cuddled closer to him still not waking but turning instinctively into his warmth. 

He walked up the stairs slowly so as not to wake his precious passenger and set Blair down on the bed gently looking down at him for a moment. 

Jim leaned down to brush his lips against Blair's softly so as not to wake him. 

"I love you Blair" he whispered watching the young man for a moment before turning and walking down the stairs, for the first time tears slipping down his face. 

Blair awoke the next morning and stretched on the bed. He looked around lazily for a moment, where was Jim. He bolted upright when the memories of the night before came rushing back to him. He looked around again, confused for a moment. How had he gotten into the bedroom? Did Jim carry him up here? Where was Jim? 

He stood up from the bed and looked down into the living room. He couldn't see Jim anywhere. He began to grow frightened by the silence. 

"Jim?" he called. There was no answer. 

"Jim, come on man. Answer me" there was still now answer. He walked down the stairs into the loft looking around. He went over to the bathroom the door was open. He even looked into his old room. Hoping that maybe Jim had chosen to spend the night in there but he wasn't there. 

Blair could feel himself beginning to panic. He forced himself to breathe slowly. 

*This won't help you here Blair. What you need to do is remain calm. Maybe he left a note* he thought. He looked around and saw his pack by the door where Jim had apparently set it after retrieving it from the hallway. On top of it lay a sheet of paper. He picked it up his hands trembling and proceeded to read it. 

> Blair, 
> 
> Since you didn't leave I did. I can't stand the thought of hurting you Blair. I don't deserve you. I never have, and even more so now that this, whatever this is, is going on with me. It would be better for both of us if I stayed away. Maybe I can figure this out and we can be together again but for right now it's safer for both of us if I wasn't around you. 
> 
> I love you always, 
> 
> Jim 

Blair let the letter slip from his fingers his hands trembling. 

"Damn you Jim. I told you we needed to face this together. Damn you!" he shouted before falling to his knees and hugging the letter to his body. "I love you damnit" he whispered. 

And on the other side of the door, a heart was breaking. 

Jim walked down the hallway still hearing Blair's heartbreak behind him. He wanted with every fiber in his being to go back and comfort the young man. But what comfort could he offer? The image of Blair flinching away from him in fear stopped him from returning to the apartment. 

Blair picked himself up off the floor and opened the loft door looking into the hallway, hoping that maybe Jim had changes his mind and would return. There was no one there, sighing he went back into the apartment and looked around feeling at a loss as to what to do. 

He got dressed and called the station hoping maybe Jim would be there but he wasn't. He began to really worry when the person on the line said that Jim wasn't coming into work. They couldn't tell him when Jim would be back. Blair hung up the phone feeling frustrated, the person had been unable to give him any useful information. 

He decided to go over to the station himself just to see what really was going on. 

He walked into the bullpen and out of a reflex looked over at Jim's desk, sighing when he saw that no one was sitting there. 

The other officers looked at him questioningly when they saw the bruising on his face. Simon was just stepping out of his office when he saw Blair. 

"Man, Sandburg what happ.." he stopped suddenly looking around the bullpen at the officers in there looking on in curiosity. He motioned for Blair to come into his office. 

Blair walked into the office nervously and sat in the chair that Simon motioned him to. 

"Simon, you got a minute?" 

"Look Blair. Jim called and told me the situation. He asked if you wanted to press charges" 

"For what?" Blair asked confused. 

"He said he had assaulted you" Simon asked confused, motioning towards the bruises on Blair's face. 

"He didn't...I mean he did but..." Blair took a deep breath "Simon, Jim didn't do this on purpose. He's been having these dreams lately who knows about what and he just fights back" 

"So he walks all the way down to your room and starts hitting you?" 

"No..." Blair began his face growing red 

Sudden comprehension dawned and Simon and he cleared his throat "Forget it you don't have to answer that" 

Blair smiled in relief that he didn't have to explain anything. 

"The thing is he needs my help even if he's to stubborn to admit it" 

"Well I don't know where he is. He called in his vacation time but didn't tell me where he went" 

"Yeah, he knows that I would look for him so he's not going to let me find him" 

"I know it seems hard Blair but your going to have to let him come to you, he's going to have to hit bottom so to speak" 

Blair nodded. He knew that Simon was right. He stood and turned to leave the office. 

"Thanks Simon" 

"No problem Blair" 

Blair put his hand on the doorknob to open it and then turned around "One more thing Simon, if Jim calls can you tell him....can you tell him I..." Blair choked off unable to continue. 

Simon stood up and crossed over to Blair, he cleared his throat before reaching out to give Blair's shoulder a squeeze. 

"Don't worry Blair. I'll tell him" he said smiling sadly down at Blair. 

Blair nodded and then left the office. 

Simon watched as Blair left feeling saddened at the stillness with which Blair carried himself. It was as if when Jim left he had taken Blair's spirit with him. 

*No not his spirit, his heart* Simon corrected himself before turning to go back into his office. 

Jim paced back and forth in the hotel room. It had been only three days and he felt like climbing the walls already. He had called Simon to check in and discovered that he had spoken to Blair. Blair had refused to press charges and instead had Simon pass along a message to him. 

Jim recalled the phone call to Simon 

"He said to tell you he loves you Jim" 

"He can't..." 

"But he does, you should see him Jim. This is breaking his heart, you need to stop being so selfish" Simon said, deciding that a little tough love was in order. 

"Selfish, I'm not being selfish. I'm doing this for him I don't want to hurt him." 

"Jim you are hurting him" 

Jim remained silent, Simon took this as a good sign perhaps Jim was listening to him. 

"Think about this Jim. Blair is willing to work this out, he must see some redeeming value in this. You know Blair he does not willingly put himself in danger unless it's something important to him. If he's willing, why can't you be?" 

Simon's words echoed in his mind as he looked out of the window to the world below. 

*Oh Blair I don't know what to do. what's the right thing? Do I go by what my heart is telling me?* he sighed and moved away from the window to look at the picture of Blair he had set up on the nightstand by the bed. 

*God I can't stay away from you Blair. Your love is like a magnet drawing me to you. Oh god, why is this happening?* he flopped on the bed and stared up at the ceiling but there were no answers for him there.  
  


* * *

Jim spent another restless night unable to manage more than two hours of sleep at a time before he found himself pacing around the hotel room again. Usually when he was feeling anxious he would go work out and that helped out but it hadn't worked this time. 

He knew what he needed, he needed Blair. No matter how much he tried to deny it, it always came back to that. Trying to live without Blair was like trying to live without breathing, it was impossible. 

Jim chuckled to himself, Blair had always said that Jim wouldn't be able to last a day without him. Well he had proven Blair wrong. He had survived three and a half days without him. Three and a half days of hell. "Survived" sounded like he had undergone a battle. It had been a battle of sorts, a battle with himself. There were so many conflicting emotions and thoughts that had been at war within him. He would alternate between feeling a dark chasm, a nothingness in his soul and then suddenly feeling the onslaught of overwhelming emotion. 

He had been forced to face some truths about himself. Like the fact that he had this fear inside of him and when he was scared he became angry. Luckily over the years he had learned to channel this anger/fear into physical activity. Why then was it not working now? What was different? 

He had never had this problem before, this severe lack of control. Except for that one time when Blair had come home right after he had that nightmare. But he didn't really regret that instance since it had led to he and Blair becoming lovers. 

There had been other times when his control had slipped just slightly and he had become physical with Blair. That time right after he had just met Blair that he went to see him in his office at the University. Also in the train when they had been transporting the protected witness. He had grabbed Blair, pushing him against a wall. True they had not been lovers then but there was no excuse for doing it. 

This caused Jim to stop in his tracks. Did this mean he could erupt one day? He shook his head, he didn't really think that could happen if he was really whacked he would be going off at work too and he hadn't been. He had been fine at work. 

He paused in front of the window to stare thoughtfully outside as he pondered his next move.  
  


* * *

"How is he Simon?" Blair asked Simon anxiously. 

"You mean he still hasn't called you?" Simon asked in surprise. 

"No. Maybe he really decided that it was over" Blair said with a sigh. He didn't really believe that but a part of him did hold that fear. 

Simon looked at him carefully for a moment. 

"I know you don't really believe that Blair. Jim would be lost without his Guide. I'm sure he will come to his senses soon enough." 

"Yeah, I guess your right Simon" Blair said as the elevator arrived to take him out of the bullpen. 

Simon held the door for a moment. "He did call this morning for a few minutes." He paused for a moment "He didn't sound to good, he sounded so tired. He didn't sound like himself at all" 

"That's because he's not himself. He's been acting totally out of character, even besides...besides striking me. Just the point that he ran away from a problem rather than face it is so unlike Jim" Blair said. 

"That's because it's you" Simon said immediately 

"What?" 

"The problem involves you. When it comes to you Blair, Jim acts in totally unexpected ways. If going against himself means keeping you safe he'll will try and do that. Your both like that you know. Each willing to put up with so much to help the other." 

He pulled Blair out of the way of the elevator as someone got on. He pulled Blair to the side. 

"Blair I believe that Jim will come back to you. But there is something you will have to realize. He's going to need your help here to figure this out. That probably means counselling for the both of you. Jim might feel like he won't be able to trust himself with you for a while and your going to have to be able to deal with that if you want it to work" 

Blair looked up at Simon stunned for a moment before finally shaking his head in wonder. 

"Wow, Simon. When did you get to be so good at giving advice?" 

Simon laughed "I just said what I thought was right Sandburg. Besides I know Jim. He's very careful about using his strength against others and I know it must be very hard for him to know that he hurt someone, especially someone he loves" 

The elevator came back up and Blair got on. "Take care Sandburg and think about what I said" 

Blair nodded in answer and said goodbye as the doors closed, he had a lot to think about. He didn't go back to the loft, there were to many reminders there. He drove over to his office, and spent the time pretending to do work. It was just a pretense because he knew he was not concentrating on what he was doing. He spent half the time just staring ahead of him or at the picture on the corner of the desk of the camping trip he had gone on with Jim. 

He smiled to himself, Jim had been so surprised when Blair had actually been able to catch a fish. Blair kept teasing Jim after that because Jim had used one of those "new fangled fishing rods." The trip was all the sweeter because it had come after Jim's abduction by his old Commander. 

He was startled to hear a knock on his door. He looked up to see a campus peace officer. 

"Mr. Sandburg, It's 10 p.m I was just going to start patrol, are you going to hang around for a bit or should I lock up here" 

"No I was just about to leave" Blair said jumping up. He gathered his things together and headed back to the car to head back to the loft. He shook his head, he couldn't believe he had stayed out that late. 

He reached the loft finally and entered setting his bag down wearily by the door. He headed straight for the couch and just sat there, he had no energy to go up to the bedroom. Why waste the effort anyway? There was no one to cuddle up to so he might as well stay on the sofa. 

He leaned back as his mind drifted to the conversation with Simon that afternoon. If..no.._when_ Jim did come back he might keep his distance from Blair. Could he deal with that? 

Blair sighed, it wasn't even a question really, he would have to deal with it. He looked to the side and saw the message light blinking. He couldn't stop the rush of hope that it would be Jim calling. 

He felt disappointment set in and barely listened when he recognized the voice of one of the professors at school. He let his head fall back on the couch barely reacting as the message clicked off. 

He looked back up curiously as the next message clicked on. There was only silence for a few seconds before he heard a song begin to play. It was scratchy but he was able to hear the lyrics 

> __  
> Did I tell you how much I miss  
>  Your sweet kiss?  
>  Did I tell you I didn't cry?  
>  Well I lied  
>  I lie lie lied
> 
> Over and over, when I nearly hit the face I loved  
>  so tired of packaging the anger  
>  always, pushing you away
> 
> Did I tell you your wonderful  
>  I miss you, yes I do  
>  Did I tell you that I was wrong?  
>  I was wrong, 'cause your wonderful yeah
> 
> Did I tell you how much I miss  
>  Your smile?  
>  Did I tell you I was okay?  
>  Well no way  
>  no way way way

Blair found that he had leaned forward towards the answering machine and now had his hand on top of it as the machine cut off. 

He sat looking at it for a moment when he heard a movement from the side. He looked over to see Jim standing near the den watching him. He sat there unable to move as Jim walked towards him. 

Jim stood in front of Blair for a moment looking down into his face before sinking to his knees in front of him. 

"Blair. Please I...I love you Blair. I tried but I can't do this without you. Help me please, pleaseplease..." he whispered, tears rolling down his face as he lowered his head and placed it in Blair's lap his arms reaching up to go around Blair's waist. 

Blair let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding and leaned forward to place a kiss on the top of Jim's head he stayed that way holding on to Jim letting his love wash over him. 

"Of course, I'll help Jim. All you have to do is ask and I will always be there for you. Always"  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
